Loud Runner: The Scorch Trials
by NovelLover02
Summary: After having escaped the Maze, Lincoln His Sisters and other few Gladers now face a new set of challenges on the open roads of a desolate landscape filled with unimaginable obstacles. Meanwhile lincoln is conflicted about his feelings to his telepathic partner, a random savior, and someone he's been closed to since the beginning Rated T for Incest, Swearing, and Implications, Stuff
1. Scorch Trials Prologue

_Mom?..._

 _M_ _om_?..

 _M_ _om_ _where are you?..._

 _Lincoln_!

 _Lincoln_!

then lincoln woke up by Clyde in hid bus dorm

"Lincoln Wake up! We gotta go! Come on! Let's go! Let's go! We gotta go!" Clyde said

then he got up and the group ran out of the buses and ran followed a few of their rescuers then in minutes they were about to enter their facility but then the group was attacked by zombie like people

"Kill us!"

"Kill Us!"

that was what those zombie like people were saying and they attacked the group

"What the fuck are those things" Lincoln said

then lincoln remembered this those things from his dream back at the maze those things were called "Cranks" and they have The Flare

"Cranks! We got Cranks! Gotta move! Not safe out here, kid! Got a swarm to the flank! Go, kid! Go, go!"

then they kept going then they went in their facility and they are amazed at the sight of their safe haven

 ** _Loud Runner: The Scorch Trials_**

 _my name is Lincoln it's been 1 year since we've escaped the maze I've turned 26 My sister and savior (kind of) Lily turned 16 she's practically a grown woman but still we've spent about 12 months trying to get to this facility now we're here but it won't be long til we find out what and why WCKD is after us why are we important? we'll find out eventually but for now I'll enjoy this haven_

 **end of chapter**


	2. Day or Night At The Safe Haven

After the incident with the Cranks, the Gladers were escorted to a room.

"Get inside! Hurry, hurry, hurry!"

The gladers rushed into the room, obeying the guard's orders.

After all of them were inside, Lincoln went to talk to the guard.

"Wait, what's going on out there?" Lincoln asked.

"Nothing we can't handle." The guard barely glanced at Lincoln as he , the guard closed the door and locked it. Lincoln began banging on the door, demanding to be let free.

"HEY! Hey! Let us out!" shouted Lincoln.

Suddenly, the lights came on. Lincoln stopped banging on the door and looked around with the rest of the group.

There was a banquet of food on a long ass table.

They stared at it for a few seconds before erupting into chaos.

"Dibs on the rice!"

They rushed to the table and began eating the food.

"This is way better than Leni's slop!" someone had commented. Lincoln couldn't help but agree.

Everyone started laughing and had a small food fight against each other.

"The rice! Not the rice!"

In a few hours, everyone had consumed everything on the table.

Almost everyone was asleep except for Leni, Lincoln, Luna, Paige, and Clyde.

"I don't who these people are, but they can cook better than me," Leni said. Lincoln nodded his agreement.

"Seriously, who are these people? I mean, we don't know anything about 'em" Paige asked.

"But we do know that no friends are WCKED, dudes" Luna said saying that their enemies are WCKED

"This is good enough for me. You guys think too much. We're free, enjoy it," said Clyde.

Then, the door opened and the gladers immediately woke up. A man entered the room. He had short, brown hair that was graying near his ears. He wore a white suit and gave a small smile to the gladers.

"You guys doing alright? Sorry about the fuss, but we had ourselves a bit of a swarm," said the man

"Who are you?" Lincoln asked.

"I'm the reason you're all still alive. It's my intention to keep you that way. Now, come with me. We'll get you kids squared away," said the man.

"You can call me Mr. Janson. I run this place. For us, it's a sanctuary, safe from the horrors of the outside world. You should all think of it as a way station," Janson said, already beginning to lead the gladers away.

"Whatever you say 'Ratman'" Lily joked.

An hour later, they were all in different showers, letting the water cleanse them. When they finished their showers, they were supplied with new clothing to change into. In moments, they all had on different clothing, except for Lily. The 16-year-old was allowed to continue wearing her glade clothes because she was beautiful wearing her lavender glade clothes

Afterward, some were getting syringe shots, including Luna. Lincoln was seated and looking at Paige. She was alone.

"How are you doing, Paige?" Lincoln telepathically asked.

"I'm fine, Linc, thanks," Paige telepathically replied.

"Are you sure?" Lincoln telepathically asked again.

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry," Paige reassured telepathically

"Ok...still are you ok?" Lincoln asked...again telepathically.

"I said I'm fine!" Paige angrily replied.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop," Lincoln telepathically promised, although he was still worried about her.

At that moment, a guard came for Lincoln.

"Lincoln?" the guard asked.

"Yeah?" Lincoln responded as he noticed the guard had a gun in his holster.

"Come with me please."

Lincoln got up and walked with the guard. A minute later, he was sitting in what looked like an interrogation room. He waited in silence for a moment, then Ratman entered.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I was just hoping we might get a moment to chat in private, away from the others. Well... I won't take up too much of your time. I really only have one question. What do you remember about WCKED?" Ratman asked.

Lincoln didn't say anything. First, he was suspicious about the place, and, second, he was romantically thinking about his sister, Luna. He finally turned his attention to Ratman

"You're not in trouble. We're just having a conversation. I'm just trying to understand," Ratman said

"Understand what?" Lincoln asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Whose side are you on?" Ratman asked.

"I remember I used to work for WCKED. I remember that they sent me into the maze. I remember apparently experimenting and torturing my sisters and friends before being sent into the maze. I'm on their side." Lincoln confessed, remembering his memories from the "changing."

"Interesting. You say you worked for WCKED. You did that stuff to your sisters and friends, but they sent you into the maze. Why would they do something like that?" Ratman continued to ask questions.

Then, Lincoln began to breakdown, crying because of all the pain and the suffering he caused to his sisters and friends. So much so that it made Luna attempt suicide.

"I don't know," Lincoln said, as his voice cracked.

"Maybe you should've asked them before you killed them all. I'll be sure to keep that in mind. Enjoy the rest of your stay." Ratman said.

"That's it?" Lincoln asked, his voice still recovering from the tears.

"Yes, you've told me everything I need to know. You and your friends have all been cleared to join the others. Soon, you'll all be moving on to greener pastures," Ratman said while leading Lincoln away.

"Wait. Others?"

Unfortunately, he was put with the rest of his group before his question was answered.

"Hey, Lincoln," Clyde greeted him.

"Hey Clyde, what's going on?" Lincoln asked.

"Did you know that we weren't the only maze?" Clyde asked.

The gladers moved to the cafeteria, where they were eating while talking to other Gladers from different mazes.

"The other people left behind in the maze," said one Glader from Maze C.

"What happened to them?" Lily asked

"I don't know. I guess WCKED still has them."

"How long you guys been here?" Lincoln asked

"Not long. Just a day or two. That kid over there has been here the longest."

then the glader pointed to a girl with black hair and a very small orange bowtie on her hair

"Almost a week. her maze was nothing but girls."

"Really?" said all the girls from Lincoln's group

"Lucky" Lily muttered under her breath

then Lincoln noticed that they were taking Paige somewhere but it wasn't the cafeteria so he wanted to follow them but he was stopped by two guards

"Paige!" Lincoln shouted

"Hey, hey, hey," said one of the guards

"Where are they taking her?" Lincoln asked

"They just have to run a few more tests. Don't worry, they'll be done with her soon."

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine."

 **end of chapter**


	3. Escaped After A Discovery

Lincoln, Luna, Clyde, and Leni were all sharing rooms. Soon after they entered, the room they were in was locked by the guards.

"I got top bunk!" Leni shouted, but Lincoln beat Leni to it.

"Too slow," Lincoln teased.

"I could get used to this," Luna said.

"Yeah. It's not bad," Clyde agreed.

"Hey, what do you think those guys want with Paige?" Lincoln asked. He had been worried about Paige ever since the guards took her away.

"Now, if there's one thing I know about that girl, she can take care of herself. Don't worry about it," Luna replied. Although the worry still ate at his stomach, Lincoln felt a bit reassured.

Soon, it was night and everyone was asleep. The room was peaceful, until the vent that was on the ceiling opened then someone called out.

"Hey. Up here," called a figure.

Lincoln was the only glader awake at the time. He had been unable to sleep due to his worry for Paige and romantic feelings for his sister Luna He noticed the figure calling out and sat up quickly.

"The Hell?"

The figure pulled him up into the vent, wasting no time.

"Hurry, this way!" said the figure.

"No, tell me who you are first!" Lincoln demanded

The figure crawled out from the shadows, revealing herself to be the girl who had been in the facility for a week and was in a maze full of girls.

"My name is Stella… now follow me," Stella said.

Lincoln followed Stella deeper into the vents.

"What the hell is she even doing? What the hell am I doing up here anyway… eh i'm always the curious one," Lincoln thought as he continued to crawl.

They then stopped to look down at a vent.

"Ok. Now what are we doing?" Lincoln asked Stella sarcastically.

"Look here," Stella said, gazing through the vent.

Lincoln inched closer in order to see through the grate. They see a guard trying to open a door.

"So? It's a guard that's trying to open a door," Lincoln reprimanded.

"A door that leads to secrets. Come on, Lincoln, aren't you suspicious about this place?" Stella asked the white haired 26 year old

Lincoln thought about it for a few seconds, then nodded yes. He was suspicious about this place.

"Then let's go down there," Stella said.

Lincoln opened the the vent cover after a struggle. When he and Stella finally got out, they knocked out the guard, took his keycard, and opened the door.

Inside was something they would never forget: people in tanks look like they were drained of life. They were literally drained to the bone. They were experimented on.

They had to avoid the guards by hiding, then finally they find Ratman talking to a tight, round-faced old woman with her blonde hair pulled back...Ava Paige? Lincoln was surprised to see her alive once again, seeing as he had seen her commit suicide on video.

"Good evening, Doctor Paige. Lovely to see you again. Although, I admit... I wasn't expecting to hear from you quite so soon," Ratman admitted.

"Change of plans, Janson. I'll be arriving a little sooner than expected. First thing tomorrow," Ava Paige said.

"We'll be delighted to have you. I think you'll be pleased with the progress we've made. As you can see, early results have been extremely promising," Ratman reported.

"Have you found the Right Arm?" Ava Paige asked.

"Not yet. We tracked them as far as the mountains, so they're still out. They've already hit two of our installations. They want these kids as badly as we do, and I cannot... I cannot afford another loss. Not now, when I am so close to a cure," Ratman replied.

"If you are not up to the task, I will find someone who is," Ava Paige said.

"That won't be necessary. Might I suggest we start with the most recent arrivals?" Ratman suggested.

"Just get it done, Janson, I don't want them to feel any pain," Ava Paige ordered.

"They won't feel a thing," Ratman assured.

Both Lincoln and Stella were shocked by the facts that Ratman is working for WCKED and Ava Paige was still alive.

Then, they returned to the vents and were crawling back faster than a normal person would.

Lincoln was to tell his sister's friends about the news, but as he crawled back he had his heart pounding faster than normal. He was scared. He was scared that he would get drained like those other former gladers, but what's even worse is that his sisters would be drained too. That scared him the most. He loved his sisters, especially Luna. He loved her, not just as a sibling, but as a romantic interest. He also loved Lily, but unlike Luna he loved Lily as a sibling. He would protect Lily as she is the youngest and most vulnerable in the group.

He finally he finds his room. Everyone was awake as they couldn't find Lincoln.

"Lincoln where have you been?" Luna asked.

"We gotta go. We gotta go right now," Lincoln ordered.

"What the hell are you talking about? What do you mean, 'We gotta go?'"

"They're coming. Come on. We gotta go. They're coming for us. Paige. Not our Paige, the one who shot herself back at the maze. She's still alive."

"What happened in there? Stella, what happened? Lincoln, can you just calm down and talk to us?"

"She's still alive."

"Who's she? Paige?" Leni asked

Lincoln was boarding up the door that was locked. He had taken off his plaid shirt and he had a plain white tee shirt underneath. He used the plaid shirt to tie the door and he used his mattress to cover the door.

"Ava," Lincoln replied.

"Ava? Will you just turn around and talk to us?" Luna asked.

"IT'S WCKED!" Lincoln replied in a impatient, angry manner.

There was a long pause between the five people as Luna, Clyde, and Leni were realizing what Lincoln was saying.

"It's WCKED. It's always been fucking WCKED!" Lincoln shouted out of furiousness.

"Come On! Come On! to the vents!" Stella commanded everyone in the room.

Soon, they crawled into the vents.

Ratman tried to open their door but of course it was barricaded.

"I want this place locked down! Call everyone in. No one leaves until everyone's accounted for," Ratman ordered.

Unbeknownst to WCKED, the gladers were crawling through the vents above them.

At that point, Lincoln already had the rest of his group in the vents except for Paige, who was still missing.

"Come on we gotta get Paige!" Lincoln ordered.

They left the vents by simply falling through a half open vent in front of them.

Then, Lincoln ran for the med wing where Paige was, he had to fight a couple of WCKED soldiers on the way but he incapacitated them

then he found Paige on a bed so he woke her up

" _Paige_ " Lincoln spoke to her telepathically

" _Wha-_ _Linc_? _is_ _that_ _you_?" Paige telepathically said

" _Paige_ _get_ _up_ _we_ _gotta_ _go_ " Lincoln telepathically said as he was pulling her out of the bed

then he was pulling her as he was running then finally she got up and ran with him but before they left Lincoln took a keycard from one of those guards he incapacitated

then he was back with the rest of his group but except Leni and Stella were missing and there was a guard coming just right around a corner

they wanted to hide but then Clyde ran for the guard and kicked him in the face knocking him right out

then Lincoln took his gun and they found the door that leads to the hanger that leads to outside

but unfortunately the door would accept the keycard and he tried a bunch of times

"Shit. Come on! No, no, no!" Lincoln said as he tried the keycard in a hurry

"Lincoln!" Ratman yelled out to him

"Open this door, Ratman!" Lincoln commanded as he had a non lethal gun pointing at Ratman

"You really don't want me to."

"Open the damn door!" Lincoln said again

"Listen to me! I'm trying to save your life. The maze is one thing, but you kids wouldn't last one day... out in the Scorch. If the elements don't kill you, the Cranks will. Lincoln, you have to believe me. I only want what's best for you." Ratman said

"Yeah, let me guess. WCKED is good?" Lincoln said as he knows

then Ratman puts down his hands deciding to drop the act

"You're not getting through that door, Lincoln." Ratman said so sinster

then the door opened revealing Leni and Stella on the other side

"Hey, guys." Leni said

"Come on!" Stella said

"Lincoln! Come on! Let's go!"

then Lincoln started shooting at Ratman with the non lethal gun had had in his hands but Ratman dodges all of the electrical bullets Lincoln shoots out

then he was out of bullets so he drops the gun and runs

"Shut the main vault door!" Ratman commanded

then the door was slowly closing

this caused Lincoln to realize: he saw this in his dream back in the glade

"Come on!"

"Lincoln! Come on! Let's go!"

"No!" Lincoln!"

"Come on,"

"Lincoln! Come on!"

"Move! Move!"

"Lincoln Come on!"

this what they were saying as the was closing so lincoln had to run and run and run as fast as he could

as it was about to look like lincoln was about to fail as the door was about to close lincoln slid through the small opening of it like a badass and made it through the door and the door closed just like in his dream

then Stella destroyed the controls on the door that caused it to be non functional again

then Ratman tried to open the door but he couldn't and looks at Lincoln

"Fuck you Ratman!" Lincoln said as he was giving him the middle finger, flipping him off

"You little shit!." Ratman said

"Come on, Lincoln. Keep moving!"

then they all ran but then they stop once they find a Armory

"Come on get as many weapons as you can: Spears, Guns, Swords, and Shields" Lincoln said

"Why do we need shields?" Lily asked

"I don't know the plot requires us to" Lincoln said breaking the fourth wall

then after that they open the hanger door leading to a windy night of the Scorch outside

"Come on let's go" Lincoln commanded

then they run out in the night out in the Scorch escaping from WCKED

 **End** **of** **Chapter**


	4. Scary Encounter With The Cranks

The sky was dark except for the bright, sliver of the moon casting a small bit of light down on the gladers.. Lincoln and his group had just escaped from a WCKED facility and had begun the trek to safety.

He and Stella were explaining to them everything that they had seen while they were eavesdropping in the vents. The gladers listened attentively, taking in every detail and storing it in their memory.

"Me and Stella... we found bodies. Too many to count," Lincoln said as he was catching his breath.

"What do you mean? Dead bodies?" Luna asked, her eyes widening.

"No, not dead, but they weren't alive either. They had them strung up with tubes coming out of them. They were being drained. There's something inside of us that WICKED wants. Something in our blood. We have to get as far away from them as possible." Lincoln said

"So, what's the plan? You do have a plan, right?" Lori asked.

"I do have a plan. They don't call me "The Man With The Plan" for nothing," Lincoln said, puffing out his chest.

"We never called you that!" Everyone in the group shouted all at the same time.

"Well, you do now. Anyway, Ratman said something about people hiding in the mountains some kind of resistance," Lincoln explained.

"They're called The Right Arm. If they're really against WCKED, then maybe they can help us," Lincoln said.

"Hey guys! check this out!" Clyde called out from the darkness.

The group turned to look at him as he came into the light. He waved his arm and the gladers followed Clyde down to a hole.

When they emerged, they were inside a large building.

"Clyde, give me a flashlight!"

Clyde gave Lincoln a flashlight and then looked around the building they had entered. It looked like a mall.

"Is this a mall? I hate malls," Lori said.

"Me too!" Leni agreed.

"Looks like this place has been destroyed for a while, but there's still plenty to grab. Let's pack some of this stuff up, guys!" Lincoln ordered.

They gathered equipment from various sections of the mall. Their haul included clothes, food, and mechanical materials.

"Okay, let's split up see what else we can find. Meet back here in 30 minutes,." Lincoln commanded.

He decided to travel with Clyde into an unexplored section of the mall. There was no light to be found and the entire place sent chills down Lincoln's spine.

"Hey, Lincoln, you know those kids we left back over at that place? I don't want to end up like them," Clyde said after a moment of exploration.

"Don't worry, Clyde, I would never let anything happen to you guys," Lincoln assured.

"Thanks, but you can't protect all of us, no matter how hard you try."

Lincoln didn't answer, not wanting to admit his weakness.

He found a power switch and flicked it up, lighting up the mall.

"Anyway, Clyde, can you keep a secret?" Lincoln asked.

"Uh, sure?"

"...I love Luna, even though she's my sister," Lincoln confessed.

"What are you talking about?" Clyde asked.

"I mean, before I knew we were related I talked to her on that lookout tower back at the glade. She talked about things. Sad things. I just felt bad for her. I comforted her, then after that… we kissed," Lincoln confessed.

"Oh, I see. Don't worry Lincoln I'll keep it a secret," Clyde said.

"Good, I really wanted to get that out of my system."

That wasn't the only secret Lincoln was hiding. He had another secret. One that he never wanted to tell anyone: he was the one who put the Gladers and his sisters in the glade. Luna hated there, so she almost committed suicide. That was why she had a limp. He couldn't help but feel responsible for that.

Suddenly, something snapped up behind a fence that was behind Clyde. The movement was so sudden that it scared them half to death. Iit was a zombified-human… and it had its eyes clawed out.

"What the hell is that thing?" Clyde shouted.

"That, my friend, is a Crank," Lincoln answered.

Another crank rushed the two and Clyde smacked its cheek with a broken pipe.

They looked down a corridor and saw a horde of Cranks running straight at them.

"Oh, Shit!" Lincoln shouted in fear.

"Run! Run! Run!" Clyde screamed.

They ran back to where they came from, but there was another horde of Cranks ahead of them. They turned around and slipped into a door mere seconds before the Cranks close in on them. The two closed the door and hold it shut.

Clyde pushed down a shelf to block the door so the monsters wouldn't get in. It worked, but another horde of Cranks came from their left.

"How many Cranks are in this place?" Clyde asked.

"Dude, it's a mall. There's bound to be least 100 or 200 Cranks in this area alone."

They took off running to where the group was supposed to be.

Meanwhile, the group was waiting at the location Lincoln had appointed earlier. They heard noises.

"What's going on?" Lori asked.

"Yeah, what's that noise?" Luna asked.

Then, they spot Lincoln and Clyde running down a long corridor.

"Run!" Lincoln called from afar.

They didn't know what he meant by that as they just stood there, frozen in place.

"Run!" Lincoln shouted again.

This time, they saw a much bigger horde of Cranks behind them.

"Oh, no."

They began to run with Lincoln and Clyde, catching up to them. They sprint up an old escalator with the Cranks following close behind.

"Lincoln, Clyde, what the hell are those things!?" Luna asked.

"Cranks! They're Cranks! Just keep moving!" Lincoln responded.

As they go up the escalator, there was a small groups of cranks waiting for them. The Gladers attacked with any weapons they had in their possession. Somehow, one of the Cranks were able to trip Paige, causing her to crash to the ground.

"Paige!" Lincoln called.

Then, as the Crank was about to either bite her, Lincoln came in and saved her by stabbing it in the head with a spear.

"Come on!" Lincoln shouted.

They sprinted up another escalator, but then found a hall they could go through.

"We gotta find a way out of here!"

They were all running with Lincoln being the fastest and Luna the slowest due to her handicap.

Unfortunately, another Crank came through a window and tackled Luna , aiming to kill.

"LUNA!" Lincoln screamed as he watched her fall.

She tried to get the monster off of her, yet tree like roots came out of the Crank's mouth.

Suddenly, Lincoln remembered something from his dream back in the glade,

Guys, help!" she cried.

"Get. It. Off. Her!"

Lincoln kicked the thing off her, sending it crashing through the window and falling to its death.

"Luna, you good?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah, thanks, Linky," Luna said.

Then, they see the hordes of Cranks coming. They dash away, finding a small hallway.

"Through here, through here! Let's go! They're coming!"

They run through the small hall, but then they come to a dead end. There were doors, but they were stuck except the middle one, which was locked. Lincoln was able to kick down the door.

"This one!" Lincoln said.

They all go through the door, but one of the Cranks scratched Lynn in the shoulder deep and hard.

She briefly fell down but quickly got up.

"You alright?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, don't worry about me Make sure you get through," she said, glaring in pain.

Lincoln and Clyde were holding the door together.

"Clyde, go i'm right behind you."

Clyde ran off with Lincoln the only one holding the door. Lincoln let go of the door and runs faster than the Cranks could, slipping in before the monsters had a chance to follow.

Finally, they lost the Cranks and found shelter at a safe, empty abandoned building.

Lynn was seriously hurt from that painful scratch she had.

"I hope I don't get the Flare from this," she said.

"Relax, Lynn we're _all_ immune to the virus. Sleep tight," Lincoln assured her.

Lincoln doused a fire and curled up on the hard ground. It wasn't ideal living conditions, but he was grateful to be alive. The experience had scared him. He thought that they'd lose someone in there, yet it was pure luck that got them through with no casualties.

With these thoughts, Lincoln drifted off to sleep.

 **End** **of** **Chapter**


	5. Walking With Flare-Infected

It was the middle of the night in "The Scorch." It was neither hot nor cold out, but instead it was rather warm out.

Lincoln woke up after a very strange dream about him as a kid.

"Ok… that was a strange dream," he said.

He noticed that Luna was awake and gazing up at the night sky. Lincoln stood up and walked over to her.

"H-H-How are you doing Luna?" Lincoln asked.

"Not much, I'm just worried," Luna said.

"Worried about what?" Lincoln asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm worried about all of us. I mean what if-"

"Don't worry about it. I care about you," Lincoln reassured her.

"I care about you too," she said.

The two lock eyes with each other. They were fixed on each other, unable to move away.

Then, they moved in and pressed lips. They began to kiss passionately, not stopping early this time.

They laid down with Lincoln on top of Luna, their lips still locked.

He slipped off his own shirt before working on removing her's. She made no move to stop him, only intensened the kiss.

 **The Next Morning**

The next morning everyone woke up early, even Lincoln and Luna who just had a one night stand.

They built cannons from the mechanical equipment they got from the crank-infested mall but the only way to fire them was to light it with flint and tinder box.

Everyone was wearing different clothing well except Lily, as she was beautiful in her glade clothes so she straight up refused to change.

They all started traveling quickly and saw an entire destroyed city in the distance. They quickly noticed an airship of WCKED passing by looking for them so they hid.

"Hide everyone!" Lincoln ordered.

They hid under some building debris and the airship passed by apparently not spotting them.

"Phew! that was close," the white-haired boy sighed.

"Yeah tell me about it. Right, Lynn?" Lori agreed.

Lynn looked paler than usual, she also had black veins on her neck and arms. She looked like she was going through the "Changing" back when Lincoln's hair was brunette with blonde streaks.

Lynn only nodded.

"Lynn are you alright? You don't look too good," Lincoln asked, looking concerned for his sister.

"Y-Yeah I'm a-a-alright" Lynn assured him even though she didn't look like it.

They start walking again. They began to get stressed and bored.

"Why are you the leader? I was the leader back at the glade, and besides I'm the oldest," Lori asked.

"Because I'm always right and forgive me for this the better leader sorry and besides I'm the only boy in the family" Lincoln replied

Then they go up a sand hill and found a passway from a mountain. But it was snowing but least they had snow clothes.

"There! that probably should lead us to the Right Arm" Lincoln said

"Well we better get moving"

But as they were about to go down the sand hill Lynn passed out and fell down and slid down the hill.

"Lynn!"

They go down to get her.

"She's hurt pretty bad."

"What do we do?"

"Shit."

"Lynn Can you hear me? It's okay. Hang in there, Lynn."

Then they all picked her up.

"Lincoln grab her legs."

Then she was in a medical bed being carried by Clyde, She looked worst than they thought as she was spewing black blood from her mouth. As they find a completely destroyed building with only few remains there Lincoln accidentally cut himself from a sharp object from a building. They put her down after they got tired.

"Leni how is Lynn even infected with The Flare? I thought we all were immune?" Lincoln asked with a tint of concern in his voice

"I don't know in fact i don't even know anything but it could be the Carriers"

"The What what?"

"Those cranks back there back at that facility i studied the cranks and found different stages of Cranks: Strikers, Carriers, Seeders, and Clickers, and the Carriers have the ability to give immune's The Flare" Leni explained

"So she must've been scratched by a carrier then" Lincoln said getting what she means

Then Lincoln focused on his blood that was spewing from where he was cut then he heard a gunshot.

"Lynn what are you doing?!" Lori shouted

Then Lincoln came to them in a hurry

"What happened?"

"She just woke up and grabbed the gun and then he tried to..."

"Give it back, please." Lynn pleaded with her voice changing to a Cranks voice

"Lynn, are you okay?"

"It's growing... inside me. I'm not gonna make it. Please kill me"

"No you can't have The Flare m-m-maybe your just sick that's all"

"No it's too late for me now...please kill me"

Then it was at that time where Lincoln's still ignored the blood that was spewing from where he was cut. And that blood spilled onto Lynn's shoulder where her scratch is. No one noticed.

"PLEASE KILL ME!" Lynn pleaded

"No we're not going to kill you and your not going to kill yourself"

Then he picked her up and laid her down on the medical bed and covered her up. He then gave her some of Leni's medicine he was caring for her.

"Your going to be fine Lynn I'm very sure of it"

She was passed out after he said that then as he got up he just stood there watching her with the rest of the glader's behind him.

It was Nighttime in "The Scorch" they were waiting to see if Lynn makes it by the fire.

"I can't believe it Lynn has The Flare" Lily said as she was quiet the whole time

"Now we don't know that maybe it's just a heat stroke" Lincoln said as he was in denial

"Forget it Lincoln, Lynn has The Flare and she's going to be a Crank if you don't kill her" Lori said

"I...I can't i just wish it was me and not her"

Then Lincoln curled up in blankets, he was worried about Lynn. She was has the Flare and he knew it. He started to shed tears at the thought of her as a crank or dead. He just wanted to be alone now he loved Lynn and she loves him too and his older sister will die of either Killing her or Killing herself or let her turn.

He wished he wanted to die

 **End Of Chapter**


End file.
